


The Haneoka Closet Incident

by WolfGangSBD



Series: lisa is a power bottom [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, I didnt mean for it to get this long, added the nsfw part because i know yall are gonna ask for it, it gets soft at one point, moca is a little shit like always, pls dont judge the title, sorry if chapter 2 is bad i cant write xxx for my life gdi, summary sounds ominous but i promise it isnt, tbh this is kinda ooc, tsugumi is amazing i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Ever since preparations for the joint cultural festival began, students started to report strange events. Some girls claim that if you walk by a storage closet on the second floor, you'll hear the wails of a ghost who died before she could attend the cultural festival at her time.Rinko is afraid, but Sayo isn't. Thus, she tries to accompany her friend more often whenever she goes to Haneoka for Student Council meetings. But as the rumors intensify, Sayo doesn't know what to do. Thus, she and Rinko go to Haneoka once again to discuss the matter with Hina and find the truth.But sometimes, the truth is better left uncovered.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: lisa is a power bottom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486895
Comments: 25
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoy this offering

"T-Thank you...for accompanying me, Hikawa-san."

"Of course. It's the least I can do."

There's a moment of silence as the two walk before Rinko speaks up again.

"D-Do you think it's...true?" 

Sayo turns to look at Rinko, who is trembling lightly. She bites back a sigh, wondering about the rumors currently circulating in Haneoka Girls' High School.

Apparently, if you walk by the storage closet on the second floor, you'll hear the wails of a ghost who died before she could attend the cultural festival at her time. Rumor has it that she was looking forward to the festival but died unexpectedly. Thus, she is bound to the world because of her overwhelming desire to participate in the school's cultural festival. As to how one can ease her troubles and give her peace, no one knows.

Sayo shakes her head. It's impossible. Ghosts don't exist.

"Of course not." Sayo voices her thoughts aloud. She nods in acknowledgement when a couple students greet them. "I firmly believe it is either a prank or the ramblings of a very tired student."

Indeed, the preparations for a joint cultural festival between Hanasakigawa and Haneoka is proving to be difficult. It is common to walk around school grounds and see tired students frantically, yet somehow enthusiastically, going about their business.

"I-If you say so, Hikawa-san."

The two walk through the front doors and Sayo can tell that Rinko is still scared, anxious, or both.

"Everything will be fine, Shirokane-san. This is the reason why we're here." Sayo reassures the best she can and Rinko seems to brighten up a little bit. Sayo's lips quirk up into a small, encouraging smile, and Rinko visibly relaxes. But as they start to walk towards the Student Council room, Sayo remembers why her current predicament still exists. 

"If only that sister of mine can do something about this rumor. It is a hassle to deal with every time our students have to come here. The amount of reports and complaints I get…" Sayo grumbles to herself. 

Rinko stays quiet, not knowing how to comfort Sayo when it comes to Hina. It's a topic she has no idea on how to approach, and sometimes Sayo gets scary when it comes to her eccentric sister.

The two suddenly hear a voice, light and airy, "Why so glum, chum~?" 

Sayo and Rinko stop walking and turn around, surprised to see Ako and Lisa waving at them. Ako is holding a bag, presumably for whatever her class is doing for the festifal.

"Rinrin!" Ako exclaims and glomps her, careful to not drop the bag. Rinko smiles eagerly as she returns the hug—seeing Ako always brightens up her day.

"It's nice...to see you, Ako-chan."

"Heya Sayo~!" Lisa greets with an easy smile as she takes her place at Sayo's side. "I never see you here so this is a nice surprise."

"A rather pleasant surprise, Imai-san." Sayo agrees with a soft look, the one that always melts Lisa's heart. Lisa can't help but inch closer to her.

"Don't you think it would be so much fun if we went to the same school?" Lisa asks as she bumps shoulders with her and Sayo feels uneasy at the gleam in her eyes. She moves into Sayo's personal space and wraps her hands around her arm, leaning even closer to Sayo and whispering in her ear, "The things we could do, the things we can get away with~."

Sayo feels an all too familiar heat rushing to her cheeks, but she is able to gently push Lisa away to a respectable distance. She tries to calm down her heart and pushes _certain_ thoughts away. They are in school! 

Thus, Sayo ignores the (heavenly) sounds of Lisa's laughter and clears her throat.

"I, too, think it would be nice to go to the same school. But not for the same reason." Sayo replies with a stern look but Lisa just winks at her, unconvinced.

"Whatever you say, Sayo~"

"What reason?" Ako asks curiously and Sayo blinks. She forgot that Rinko and Ako are still there. The things Lisa does to her.

"It is not important, Udagawa-san." Sayo averts and Ako pouts.

"Sayo-san's a meanie~! Always keeping secrets from Ako." Ako claims childishly and Sayo sighs. Trying to get an answer to her question, Ako turns to Lisa and asks, "What were you two talking about?"

"I was wondering how fun it would be if we all attended the same school." Lisa answers. It's a half truth at best. She giggles when Ako starts jumping.

"Oh my gosh it'd be so fun! Just imagine, Rinrin!" Ako says, unable to contain her excitement. Rinko smiles softly and moves closer to Ako.

"I...think it would be really...fun too."

"Right? Just imagine Sayo here with a tie." Lisa comments as she backs away slightly to scan her girlfriend's figure with an approving look. "I don't think I would be able to keep my hands to myself."

"Then I suppose it is a good thing we  _ don't _ go to the same school." Sayo states with a firm tone but Lisa laughs it off.

"I know, I know~! I'm just joking." Lisa replies but stops for a moment. She looks around discreetly, her expression falling for a split second before it straightens to the usual, jovial one she has on. She continues with a light tone, "Actually it's good that you don't go here. I love you and all, but you'd get way too much attention here."

True to her words, the group notices some students whispering and gushing around them.

"Is that Roselia?"

"It really is!"

"Sayo-san is so cool!"

"She's Hina's sister, right?"

"I saw them perform once but Sayo-san is a lot more gorgeous in person!"

"No way, Kaoru is hotter."

"No, it's all about Tomoe!"

Sayo sees the gears turning in Lisa's head. She seems to be uncharacteristically uncomfortable at the attention they're getting. The microscopic frown on her face is evident enough. 

Sayo ignores the fact that some students are checking her out and instead focuses on her girlfriend. She knows how anxious Lisa can get when it comes to their relationship sometimes, especially with Sayo's popularity growing by the second, and knows just how to comfort her.

Sayo moves towards Lisa and gently holds her hand. Lisa blinks in surprise and looks at her questioningly. Whatever she was thinking about earlier is now forgotten when Sayo looks at her with so much warmth and affection.

"What's up, Sayo?" Lisa asks, as if the way Sayo is acting isn't making her heart go crazy, but Sayo shakes her head. She knows enough about Lisa by now to decipher her mood.

"Don't listen to them." Sayo mumbles in a tone soft enough so that only Lisa can hear. She moves forward, bringing Lisa's hand up towards her own cheek and resting it on there, "I'm all yours, Imai-san. They can look and admire, but only you hold the key to my heart."

Sayo takes pride in the fact that she's the only one who can paint such a beautiful, red color on Lisa's face. She can't help but smile warmly when Lisa slowly moves to hug her, burrowing her face into the crevice of her neck.

"Mou, Sayo~ Not fair." Lisa whines and Sayo giggles. "Where'd you learn that from? Was it Kaoru?"

"Nonsense, I know how to cheer up my own girlfriend." Sayo replies smoothly and feels her smile growing when Lisa whines louder. Sayo doesn't do it often because she's not the type to, but she loves to spoil Lisa when she is comfortable enough to do so—whether it be in the form of words, gestures, or heated nights.

She pulls apart from Lisa when the hug lasts longer than expected. She raises her eyebrow when Lisa won't look at her in the face.

"Are you feeling better, Imai-san?" Sayo asks quietly and Lisa looks up, her eyelashes fluttering as she does so.

"Yeah, I am." Lisa responds with a smile so bright Sayo once again momentarily forgets where she is. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"It's quite the opposite, actually." Sayo contests. "You're the one who supported Roselia through thick and thin. You helped me change for the better. In fact, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Sayo usually enjoys the rare moments when she turns the tables on Lisa, but not this moment. She knows that Lisa feels insecure sometimes. Every now and then she'll admit to Sayo that she still can't believe that they're together. And every time, Sayo reassures her that her heart is for her to keep.

"Sayo…" Lisa whispers as she moves closer to her. 

Sayo looks at her with so much adoration that Lisa has to resist the urge to kiss her. 

"It's the truth." Sayo simply says and Lisa hugs her again.

"I...Thanks." Lisa mumbles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you as well, onee-chan!"

The two break apart and are brought back to reality. They turn around to see Hina grinning widely. Next to her, Ako is taking pictures and Rinko is twiddling with her fingers. The students around them may have started talking about how cool Sayo is, but now they are talking about how cute of a couple she and Lisa make.

"Weren't you the one saying something about no PDA at school, onee-chan?" Hina teases and Sayo blushes.

"Perhaps. But I just wanted to comfort Imai-san." Sayo argues with a frown and Hina laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. In the form of lovey-dovey flirting, gotcha." Hina waves off and Sayo is about to argue but Hina continues, "Anyways, weren't we supposed to talk about something? Let's hurry up, I got some other, more boppin' things I gotta do~."

Sayo clears her throat and looks at Lisa with an apologetic look. She holds her hand and squeezes it. "I should get going. Duty calls."

Lisa gives her a warm smile and kisses her on the cheek. "Of course! Have fun~."

"You as well." Sayo responds before breaking away from her girlfriend to walk towards Hina, Rinko, and Ako. Sayo looks at Ako with a pointed look. "Aren't you supposed to be helping your class out?"

Ako blinks, forgetting about the bag she's holding until Sayo brings it up. Sayo swears she can see a light bulb blink at the top of her head. "That's right! Let's go, Lisa-nee! Ako completely forgot, hehe."

"I guess we'll get going now too." Lisa says as Ako walks to her. "I hope your meeting is successful!"

At the sound of the word "meeting", Rinko freezes, remembering the reason why she and Sayo are there in the first place. But Sayo notices and rests her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It will be fine, Shirokane-san. We'll get to the bottom of this absurd rumor."

Rinko lets out a breath and smiles. Sayo has become more open lately, and she is grateful for the guitarist's efforts to comfort her. She knows she is terribly shy and nervous almost all the time, but knowing that Sayo, who used to be so blatantly cold and closed off, is there for her makes her feel...appreciated, for a lack of a better word.

At one point, she thought the only person she needed was Ako. But then she met the rest of Roselia and became close friends with them. And now, Rinko feels as if she can overcome any obstacle.

"That's right! Let's talk some more about this boppin' ghost that onee-chan is 100% sure doesn't exist~"

Well, perhaps most obstacles.

* * *

Ako hums to herself as she walks along the hallways. After working hard with her class for a little over an hour, they let her take a break and switch shifts. When she rounds the corner, she spots Afterglow and beams.

"Onee-chan~!" Ako calls out when she sees her sister. Tomoe turns around and grins widely. Ako bounds over to her and Tomoe opens her arms wide.

"Ako!" Tomoe returns the enthusiastic hug Ako gives her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's break time for Ako." Ako explains as she pulls away. She starts to motion with her hands, a mystical gleam in her eyes. "The dark spirits demanded that Ako rests her weary legs in order to perform at Ako's..."

Ako hesitates, trying to think of a word, and the others look at her curiously. Tsugumi suggests, "Peak capacity?"

Ako brightens up and finishes, "Peak capacity! Exactly, Tsugu-chin!"

"That's good. Can't overwork yourself." Tomoe says as she pats Ako's head affectionately. She gives Tsugumi a knowing look. "We know that from experience."

Tsugumi pouts at that. "And it won't happen again!"

"Oho~. If Ako-chan is on break, does this mean she can help us out?" Moca asks with her usual enigmatic grin. Ako tilts her head curiously.

"Help you guys out with what?"

"The ghost!" Himari exclaims, surprisingly excited over the ordeal, and Tomoe rolls her eyes.

"There's no way it's real."

"Ah, but you can't know for sure~."

"Tomoe's right. This is dumb. We can spend our time doing better things."

"Like what, Ran~? Sleeping on the roof~?"

"I-I don't always sleep there!"

"But Moca-chan has evidence~."

"M-Moca! Put that away!"

They all share a laugh at the two's usual banter. But then Himari spots something interesting.

"Hey guys. Isn't that Lisa-senpai and Sayo-san?" Himari points out.

The six turn their heads in the general direction she's pointing at. They watch as Lisa discreetly pulls a blushing Sayo into the storage closet with a mysterious grin. The two don't see Afterglow and Ako, too consumed in their own world to do so.

"No fucking way." Ran swears in disbelief and Himari lightly hits her.

"No swearing in front of Ako." Himari chides and Tomoe glares at her.

"That's right."

"Guys, Ako's not a little kid anymore." Ako complains and Ran rolls her eyes.

"So we're all just going to ignore the fact that Lisa-san and Sayo-san walked into the storage closet?" Ran states as she gestures to the spot with her head. "What are they even doing in there?"

"Ran's got a point~." Moca says with a grin that spells trouble. "And that's why we should start a bet~."

"N-No way! If they're doing something we should leave them alone." Tsugumi protests like the amazingly pure friend she is, and Moca nudges her lightly.

"C'mon Tsugu. It's a quick and easy buck you get to earn here~." Moca tries to persuade but Tsugumi doesn't budge, giving her a defiant look instead. "Your loss, Tsugu~."

"Ako's confused." Ako raises her hand and Tomoe sweatdrops.

"Hey, Ako, Afterglow's gonna have a really quick meeting. Just stay here." Tomoe replies, trying to protect her sister's innocence as much as she can. She pulls the rest of Afterglow away as Ako pouts. "Promise I'll tell you later."

"Fine~." Ako concedes with a frown. "Mou, why does everyone not wanna tell Ako things? Not fair."

"So I guess we're gonna bet~?" Moca asks with a shit eating grin and Himari nods eagerly. It seems like Afterglow forgot what their initial purpose was.

"They're making love, I know it!" Himari whispers fervently. The rest of Afterglow look at her dubiously. "Think about it! Two girls separated by schools. They almost never see each other at the same school. So when they do, their passion for each other explodes and—"

"Yeah, yeah~. Hii-chan's reading too much romance manga." Moca cuts her off and Himari pouts. "Any other takers?"

"It's weird to even bet on something like this!" Tsugumi nervously says. Both Lisa and Sayo are her good friends, and she'd rather not think about what they do in their spare time. It's just weird. "What if they're just talking? Or sleeping? The last couple of days have been really stressful."

"So we got a vote for 'just talking or sleeping'. Anyone else?" Moca responds with a sly grin and Tsugumi blushes, waving her arms frantically.

"W-Wait, I didn't mean—"

"Tsugumi's right. We shouldn't be betting on this." Ran interrupts as she gives Moca a glare. "We should just leave them alone. Let them talk or sleep or do whatever it is they're doing." 

"Moca-chan will count that as another vote for 'just talking or sleeping'." Moca responds as she twists Ran's words, making the latter sigh in exasperation. 

There's no stopping Moca when she gets like this after all. If there's an opportunity to get cash without doing much work, she'll seize it. After all, more money means more bread.

Moca turns to Tomoe with an expectant look and the rest follow. 

"Why are you all looking at me?" Tomoe asks defensively and Himari rolls her eyes.

"What do you think they're doing?" Himari reiterates and Tomoe groans.

"Does it matter?" When Himari glares at her, she continues, "Fine, fine. They're probably having sex cause of all the stress. Can't believe we're betting on this."

Himari gasps as if she was betrayed. "You're not going to take my side?"

"Babe, no hard feelings, but this is Lisa-san we're talking about."

"Exactly~. That's why Moca-chan also bets that they're doing the good ol' diddly doo. And not the lovey-dovey kind~."

"What are we even betting with?" Ran points out and Moca hums thoughtfully.

"500 yen?" Tsugumi suggests and when Moca pouts, she gives her a stern look. "We're still in high school, Moca-chan. Anything higher is a waste of our allowance." 

"Looks like Tsugu's being Tsugurific like usual~." Moca says, although Ran can tell she's a bit nervous at the stric look on Tsugumi's face. She probably learned it from Sayo.

"Thank god." Ran mumbles and Tomoe almost sighs in relief. 

If they bet on paying for everyone's meal, then their wallets would cry because Moca eats too damn much. It's a good thing Tsugumi is level headed enough to counterattack some of Moca's schemes. It helps that she has considerable power over Afterglow. She's the one who keeps them together when they go through rough times—the glue of Afterglow, Himari would describe, the Mom Friend of Afterglow, Moca would claim.

She's also way too damn pure and innocent and the rest of Afterglow (and honestly anyone else who's friends with her) would literally beat the shit out of anyone who tries to harm her in any way whatsoever. 

"So how are we even going to find out?" Ran brings up and the rest look at her. She gives them a dead stare in return. "I don't think anyone here wants to open that door.  _ If _ we can even open it."

"We could just listen in." Himari points out and Moca claps her hands.

"Great idea Hii-chan~." Moca says before turning to Ako, "Ako-chan~. Meeting's over~."

"Hm?" Ako looks up from her phone. She grins when she sees Afterglow wave her over. "Cool! So what are we doing?"

"We're just going to listen in on Lisa-san and Sayo-san~. Completely harmless~." Moca answers vaguely and Ako tilts her head in confusion.

"How come? Ako thought we were ghost hunting.

"What if," Moca starts slowly, trying to build up anticipation even though she's actually thinking of an excuse in order to get Ako to come with them. She can't exclude the baby Udagawa out of this after all—they already excluded her out of the meeting. She doesn't want to hurt her feelings by leaving her out of this activity, and if they do see something they're not supposed to, Tomoe can handle it. It works because Ako looks at her with her full attention, "they are the ghosts?"

Ako looks at her with her brows furrowed, trying her best to comprehend what Moca said.

"What?"

"Nevermind that. Let's just listen to them Ako-chan." Himari insists and Ako shrugs.

"Sure. Not like Ako has better things to do."

The group proceeds to creep up to the door. They all put their ears against it, trying to listen in on whatever was going on. They don't hear much, so they pull away for a bit.

"Well, if they were talking, we'd probably hear them." Ran whispers and Moca rolls her eyes.

"You really think they're just talking in the storage closet? C'mon Ran, it's Lisa-san we're talking about here~."

"We can't hear anything." Tomoe points out and Himari gets excited.

"What if they're trying their best to contain their love? This is literally a scene in this manga I'm reading and—"

"—And Hii-chan just admitted she reads por—"

Moca can't finish her sentence because Tomoe slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence." Tomoe whispers menacingly.

Moca makes a noise that vaguely sounds like the word, "Okay~." and Tomoe takes her hand away.

"Maybe we should try to listen harder." Ako suggests and Moca nods.

"That's the spirit, Ako-chan~."

So Afterglow and Ako press their ears against the door once again, trying their best to see if they can hear anything. When they hear some moans and groans, they push up against the door even harder. But someone, somehow, accidentally twists the knob. The combined weight of the group slams the door open.

They are immediately greeted with the sight of Lisa completely pushed up against the wall with Sayo's fingers up her skirt. Her panties are on the floor and she's gripping Sayo's shoulders hard enough to crinkle her uniform. But she's not the only one that's frisky. Sayo's lips are stuck onto Lisa's neck and her other hand is gripping Lisa's thigh, raising it up in order to get more...access with her other hand.

The couple freezes at the interruption. Sayo breaks away from Lisa, revealing a particularly nasty hickey on her neck. She pulls out her fingers from under Lisa's skirt and it is painfully obvious what type of substance is dripping from her fingers.

Ako doesn't see that part though. At that point, Tomoe has enough sense to block her eyes.

"Knew it~." Moca claims smugly and Himari shrieks out an apology before pulling everyone out of the room and closing the door.

"Oh my fucking god." Ran mumbles to herself, too in shock to say anything else. Tomoe is about to hit her on the head for swearing again but Ran raises her arms up in defense and continues, "Sorry! It's just….I...what the hell?"

"I cannot see Sayo-san or Lisa-senpai the same again." Tsugumi says to herself, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. "I really didn't need to see that."

"And this is why we shouldn't have bet on this." Tomoe states with a sigh as she tries to console Ako, who keeps mumbling something along the same lines of what Tsugumi is saying. Meanwhile, Himari is pouting, clearly upset she lost the bet.

"Pay up~." Moca says and the rest of Afterglow, save for Tomoe, begrudgingly take out their wallets.

"Eh? Is that what the meeting was about?" Ako asks and Moca laughs.

"Yup~."

Ako pouts at that, grumbling that she lost the chance of getting free money. After the bathroom break rule and the Talk, she knew what point the relationship of the string members of Roselia was at. It's hard not to notice when the two would frequently volunteer to pick up refreshments during band practice and come back with what Lisa claims are "bug bites".

"Told you guys. If it's Lisa-san we're talking about, then they're definitely not 'making love'. At least not in school." Tomoe comments as she and Moca take the spoils.

As they hand the money to Moca and Tomoe, Sayo and Lisa emerge from the closet. They're both blushing, but Sayo looks like she's the most embarrassed one. Lisa immediately notices Afterglow giving money to Moca and Tomoe. She points a finger at Moca accusingly, instantly knowing she is the one behind it all.

"You guys bet on this?!" Lisa asks incredulously and Moca gives her a shit eating grin.

"Moca-chan will never back down from an opportunity to get extra cash. Moca-chan needs it for bread after all~."

On the other hand, it seems like Sayo has a different reaction to the situation. She bows down to a 90 degree angle and the rest look at her questioningly.

"I apologize for putting you all in such a situation." Sayo says, her head still down. In shame or in embarrassment, they don't know. It's probably a mix of both.

"S-Sayo! It's fine, it's fine. It's my fault anyways. I thought I locked the door." Lisa responds as she pulls on her girlfriend's hand. She smiles when Sayo straightens up. "I'm sorry about that. I should have been more careful."

"It's fine." Sayo mumbles but she refuses to make eye contact with anyone, still embarrassed about what just happened.

"It's fine~. Roselia gave Ako the Talk, so Ako knows these kinda things happen eventually." Ako chimes in, already over the whole ordeal, and Tomoe frowns. "Ako knows some people like to gossip about these kinda things, but it's weird to see it happen firsthand."

"Roselia gave you the Talk? I was supposed to do that." Tomoe speaks up, her scowl deepening as the seconds pass by.

"Obviously Roselia had to give Ako the talk. You're too overprotective over her so someone else has to do it." Ran responds with a scoff. Tomoe turns to glare at her.

"Screw off Ran. You don't have a little sister. It's hard to talk about things like that."

"Everyone, let's calm down." Tsugumi interrupts with a firm tone and the two close their mouths. They send Tsugumi apologetic looks.

"The two of you were pretty much quiet in there though." Himari wonders aloud and freezes when she sees the blush on Sayo's face intensify. Lisa laughs nervously.

"It's kind of hard to be quiet, Sayo's just so  _ good _ at—" Lisa reveals with a shy smile, momentarily forgetting she's not gossiping with only Himari, but Sayo clears her throat, interrupting her.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go...clean my hands." Sayo says, mumbling the last bit before rushing off. She fast walks to the nearest restroom because even if she's in a different school, she's not one for breaking rules.

"Ah, Sayo! Wait!" Lisa calls out as she runs to follow her. However, she stops and turns around, giving them a bashful grin, "Sorry about that guys. Let's not talk about this, Sayo gets really embarrassed about these kinds of things."

"Okay~! As long as you don't traumatize anyone else~!" Moca replies with that cheshire grin of hers. Lisa rolls her eyes.

"You all signed up for that the moment you started listening in."

"Yeah, yeah~." Moca waves her off and Lisa proceeds to chase after her girlfriend. 

"Can't believe that happened." Ran grumbles when the two disappear from their sights. "Can't believe we saw  _ that _ ."

"Well it just did." Tomoe counters and Ran squints at her.

"You trying to start a fight? Just cause you play the drums and I play the guitar doesn't mean I can knock you out." Ran says with a glare and Tomoe glares back.

"Shut up. I have more reach than you."

"Doesn't mean I can't punch you in the face, skyscraper lookin' ass."

"I told you not to swear in front of Ako, four eyes."

"I wore those glasses once!"

"Guys, can you stop fighting?" Tsugumi pleads. She's getting a headache at this rate.

"Oho~. Let them go Tsugu. Moca-chan wants to see who wins in a fight~. Let's bet on it~." Moca replies like the great friend she is. She starts chanting, "Fight~. Fight~. Fight~."

"Onee-chan is definitely gonna win!" Ako pipes in and Ran pauses her glaring contest with Tomoe to look at her.

"Glad to have your support, Ako." Ran responds dryly and Ako giggles.

"Sorry, Ran-chan. But onee-chan is the coolest, so she'd definitely win."

"No more betting!" Tsugumi interrupts, trying to be the voice of reason, and Moca nudges her lightly.

"Don't be a killjoy Tsugu~."

On the other hand, Himari is thinking. Specifically, she's thinking about the rumors circulating around the school. 

They're on the second floor? Check. Lisa and Sayo walked into one of the storage closets where the ghost apparently resides? Check. Lisa admitted to not being able to contain herself sometimes? Check.

"Oh shit." Himari whispers and everyone stops talking. Tomoe is immediately concerned because Himari almost never swears. Well, she only swears when they do  _ certain _ activities, but that's a story for another time.

"What's up?" Tomoe asks and Himari turns to look at everyone, her face a burning crimson.

"Weren't we supposed to look for that ghost?"

Moca hums thoughtfully. "That's right~. Moca-chan forgot."

"Didn't Lisa-senpai say that sometimes she can't keep the volume down?"

There's a moment of silence before her words click. Ran blushes madly at the newfound information and goes to the wall, banging her head on it.

"R-Ran-chan!" Tsugumi exclaims with worry.

"I can't fucking believe this." Ran groans. " _ They _ were the damn ghost this entire time. For fuck's sake."

"Goddamn it Ran what the hell did I say about cursing in front of Ako!"

"Ehh? Ako games. Ako knows what curse words are. People say it all the time in the general chat. Ako turned off the censor filter."

"Exactly. So leave me alone and let me cope."

"Wait you turned off the censor filter? You better turn it back on when we get home." Tomoe orders before turning to Ran, "And you! You're not setting a good example for Ako, you pea hating idiot!"

"Oh I'm the idiot? I can come up with lyrics, all you do is bang bang bang away on the drums!"

The two argue for a little longer but get interrupted by Moca's sudden burst of boisterous laughter. They turn to her, wondering what the hell is going on with her.

"Well, mystery solved~. Ah, Moca-chan remembers the good ol' days when Lisa-san was so shy about doing spicy things with Sayo-san." Moca says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. 

She's proud to have helped Lisa get comfortable enough with her relationship with Sayo. Seeing it firsthand isn't something she planned, but now she's got another thing to tease the bassist about. All in good fun, of course.

Either way, Moca hasn't had such an interesting day in a long time. She continues with a lazy grin, "Anyways, who's down for ramen later~? We still have to go back to class to work on our thingies~."

"Ah! That's right. Ako's breaktime is almost over!" Ako exclaims and Ran checks her phone.

"That's true. We should probably head back to class." Ran agrees with a hand on her head, doing her best to ignore the pain. It probably wasn't a good idea to bang her head on the wall. 

"Roger, roger~!" Moca salutes.

With that, the group returns to their individual classes. Later that night, Lisa receives a rather embarrassing text from Himari about the rumor and decides to give her girlfriend a call to talk about it.

The rumors stop after two weeks. The students of Haneoka no longer hear anything coming from the storage closet and deem that the ghost has happily moved on.

Sayo is ashamed to have caused the rumor, so she treats Rinko out to the internet cafe nearby. Rinko does not know why, but she is happy to spend time with her friend. She is also especially happy because the ghost apparently moved on.

And in the end, all is well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is fine?"

"You ask that every single time. And every single time, everything works out."

"You're not worried about the ghost?"

"Of course not~. You don't believe in it, so that's enough reason for me."

Sayo gulps as she looks around the hall. There are a good amount of students, but they're too busy to take notice of them.

"I still don't think we should do this." Sayo says and Lisa rolls her eyes.

"You worry too much~." Lisa reassures with that suggestive smile of hers. "Don't worry, no one's going to notice."

She tugs at Sayo's hand and Sayo hopes it isn't too sweaty. "No one is usually around here because of the rumor. Besides, the risk makes it kind of fun."

Sayo can't lie about that. She and Lisa started doing these secret meetings about two weeks ago. Well, Lisa started it when she pulled her into a storage closet to make out. But with Lisa around, it's hard to keep it at first base.

Incredibly hard.

Every time they held such a rendezvous, Sayo felt like her heart would explode at the thought of being caught. But for some reason, it made everything about it feel even better. Her senses were fixated solely on Lisa and her movements became desperate—the only thing that mattered was bringing her girlfriend to cloud nine. Not to mention, the intense way Lisa clung onto her made her feel...wild. In a way she's never felt before.

Sayo feels lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend, but she's also lucky that she has the stamina to keep up with her. Not that she doesn't hate the things they do. She'll never admit it, but she loves every time she's able to make her tremble and moan. It makes her want to repeat the process again and again so she can imprint the sight of her into her memory.

If Lisa knew, she'd probably turn her into a nympho.

"We're almost there." Lisa whispers with a grin as she rounds the corner. Sayo blushes at her statement, knowing exactly what's going to happen next.

They find the door and Lisa opens it quickly before pulling Sayo inside. As soon as it closes, Lisa moves her arms around Sayo's neck. Sayo's hands automatically lock around her waist and Lisa bites her lip in anticipation.

"We're here~." Lisa says with a look so intoxicating Sayo's resolve crumbles. She presses their bodies close, making sure that Sayo can feel  _ every _ part of her body. "So, what are you going to do?"

Sayo is rapidly losing control, especially with the sultry look Lisa is giving her. She forces herself to remember that they need to make it quick. 

Sayo knows exactly how to do that.

"I'm going," Sayo starts with a low tone as she pushes Lisa against the wall, knowing how much she liked it rough. She hears her gasp lightly on impact and almost growls, "to make you cum so hard you'll sing my name."

Sayo doesn't waste any time and kisses Lisa, pressing her tongue inside as soon as Lisa opens her mouth. She moves one hand to her ass, gripping it tightly while the other is on the wall to stabilize herself. When Lisa moans into her mouth, she brings Lisa's thigh up and grinds onto her. When they break apart, Sayo moves to attack Lisa's neck, sucking hard to draw out those gasps and groans she loves hearing.

"Sayo~." Lisa breathes and Sayo can't hold herself back anymore.

She moves her other hand and snakes it up Lisa's skirt, bringing her panties down. Lisa's overwhelmingly wet and Sayo has to hold back a groan. She teases her fingers along her slit, lubricating them with Lisa's juices. When Lisa whines, she moves one inside. When Lisa gasps, she pushes another in.

She's tight, but so  _ wet _ that it's easy for Sayo to move in and out. She keeps a steady, but fast rhythm, moving Lisa's thigh higher with her other hand to get more access.

Lisa's panting and breathing heavily at this point. She can't handle the onslaught Sayo's giving her, and she's clutching the back of Sayo's uniform hard. 

"You're so wet." Sayo whispers into her ear and Lisa whimpers quietly. She feels her tighten against her fingers. "You like this, don't you? We could get caught fucking here, but that makes you more excited."

"Yes~!" Lisa moans as Sayo bites her ear. Sayo never swears unless they're having sex, and Lisa thinks it's the  _ hottest _ thing ever.

"You hear that?" Sayo asks as she rapidly pushes her fingers in and out. Lisa bites Sayo's neck to avoid moaning loudly—there are rather indecent noises every time Sayo's fingers are pressed all the way inside of her. It's the only thing she can hear and it's making her go crazy.

"Tell me why." Sayo orders and if Lisa saw how smoldering her gaze was, she would have immediately climaxed.

"It's," Lisa gasps against Sayo's neck when Sayo's palm hits her clit, "it's because of—you! Sayo, ah~!"

Sayo pushes a third finger in and increases her pace. She's brushing against her clit often enough that Lisa's about to cum soon. Lisa is overflowing to the point that her nectar is spilling onto her hand, and the feeling makes Sayo go faster even though her hand is starting to cramp.

She tries to end their tryst quickly and moves back to Lisa's neck, giving her a hickey she'll never forget. She grips and massages her thigh tightly, knowing how much Lisa loved it when she did. Lisa is moaning openly now and—

The door opens.

Sayo and Lisa freeze. Sayo breaks apart from Lisa and sees not only Afterglow, but Ako staring at them with wide eyes. 

Well, except for Moca. She's just looking at them with that knowing twinkle in her eyes.

She pulls her hand out of Lisa and doesn't miss the five pairs of eyes looking down at it. Five, because Tomoe is covering Ako's eyes like the good sister she is.

"Knew it~." Moca claims with a smug grin and Himari screams.

"I—We're so sorry!" Himari exclaims before pulling Afterglow and Ako out of the storage closet. She closes the door and the two are left alone again.

"Oh my god." Sayo mumbles, blushing madly. Her heart may have been pounding earlier, but now it felt like it was going to explode. "We actually got caught. What do we do?"

"Um," Lisa says meekly and Sayo turns to her, "well, they know now, but is it selfish of me to ask if you…"

Sayo licks her lips at her insinuation. Lisa never came after all, and that's a problem Sayo is always happy to fix.

At the desperate look on Lisa's face, Sayo gets down on her knees. As she unzips Lisa's skirt and drags it down, she cleans her other hand, sucking whatever juices were left. She gently spreads her legs apart and Lisa stabilizes herself by pressing her back against the wall. Lisa blushes when she sees Sayo's burning eyes looking right up at her. 

"I'll make it quick." Sayo simply says before putting her mouth to better use.

As soon as her tongue brushes against her slit, Lisa moans loudly and lifts one of her legs so it lays over her shoulder. Sayo eagerly laps at her entrance, ignoring how wet her face is becoming. She introduces her fingers to the mix, plunging two at the same time. When she hears Lisa whimper, she adds a third one in.

Lisa tightens her hold on Sayo's head, singing her name like a mantra. When Sayo sucks on her clit, she moans especially loud. Sayo resumes her earlier pace and starts to flick her clit with her tongue. She hums with satisfaction when she feels Lisa convulse around her fingers. 

When Lisa cums, she pulls Sayo's head closer, making it hard to breathe. But the moment is over soon and Lisa moves her leg back. She rests the back of her head on the wall, breathing heavily. 

Sayo gets back up and licks her fingers clean again. She fishes around her skirt for her handkerchief and cleans her face and hands. When she is finished, she hands it to Lisa, who does her best to clean herself up. She hands Lisa her underwear and skirt when she's done, and Lisa quickly puts them on. She cringes a bit when she feels how wet her underwear is, but it's something she's going to have to deal with.

"Thanks, Sayo." Lisa mumbles with guilt. "We got interrupted but I didn't..."

Sayo shakes her head. "It's fine. We knew what we were getting into when we started."

Sayo looks at the handkerchief in Lisa's hand and blushes. It definitely needs to get washed.

"Imai-san, may I have that back?" Sayo asks shyly and Lisa laughs sheepishly. 

If they weren't caught, she would tease her girlfriend. It's both cute and amusing how Sayo can be so shy after what they just did. But alas, time is of the essence.

"Y-Yeah.." Lisa replies as she hands it to her. "Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize." Sayo responds as she pockets the soiled cloth with a grimace. She continues nervously, "We should probably head out."

Lisa reaches over and squeezes her hand. "It'll be okay. The last couple of weeks have been so stressful and I don't really get to see you often because we're both working. I just wish I was able to thank you for cheering me up earlier, but I guess that's something I can do later tonight."

Sayo flushes at that and Lisa giggles. She gives the guitarist a quick peck before adding, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Moca and Ran have had sex on the roof, so they can't really say anything."

That seems to ease Sayo's nerves somewhat. She squeezes her hand back and takes in a deep breath.

"Let's take it step by step."

"Right."

And with that, Sayo takes in a deep breath before Lisa opens the door. She hopes that the unexpected interruption doesn't change her relationship with Afterglow.

Thankfully, it doesn't change much aside from a few blushes here and there whenever she meets a member. Later on, they are even able to laugh and joke about the event. 

And in the end, all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats a wrap. pls dont judge me i cant write nsfw for my life but i hope it was okay.  
> anyways, ive got a multi-chapter fic in the works bc sayolisa deserves it. its a college au, and i hope yall will be down to wait for it.  
> as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> friendly reminder that i love yall. stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo. lmk if yall liked it cause i felt like the ending was kinda rushed. i didnt know how to end this tbh. anyways, kudos and comments are much appreciated.   
> nsfw chapter is next.
> 
> and gl to anyone trying to pull for backstage pass 2 event bc i seriously want that limited sayo bc i dont have ANY and why tf is pity 300 i dont have that many stars rate up is a lie


End file.
